Howl-O-Scream 2007 (Tampa)
2007: A New Spin On Horror Haunted Houses *'Catch Your Breath' (Gwazi Event Yard) - An evil motorcycle gang chose a different way to murder 13 victims each year. 2007 became of suffocation. They already suffocated 12 of their victims, and they chose a guest as number 13. This haunted house took place in an old, decrepit gas station. *'Trapped In The Walls' (Timbuktu Building) - The gruesome death of an innocent family made newspaper headlines when it happened. Dark demons that murdered the family still lurked in the walls of their old house. The original flow of the house was flipped this year and guests entered in the former exit and exited through the original entrance. *'The Hunted' (Nairobi Pavilion) - This hunting lodge was burned down to cover a killer's tracks. As such, nobody would hear the screams when guests became the prey. *'Radiation Alert 3-D' (Former Akbar's Adventure Tours) - At a nuclear power plant, a terrible accident caused a huge leakage in the pipes that held the radioactive waste, changing the civilians and staff into strange and hostile creatures. Guests were trapped inside the building, and had to use "protective goggles" to prevent further exposure. *'Taste Of Blood' (Ubanga Banga Bumper Cars) - Once revered as undead royalty, vampires were forced to hide in the subways and sewers to avoid the light. Guests who travel into this abandoned subway system had to escape hungry vampires attempting to feed. *'After Hours: Club Muse' (Crown Colony Skyride Station) - Club Muse returned once again to make brand new artwork out of its unsuspecting patrons. Scare Zones *'Zombie Junction' (Nairobi) - A horde of flesh eating zombies preyed upon anyone coming through Corncob Junction. *'Eternal Midnight' (Stanleyville) - Evil spirits still roamed this haunted hill, waiting for an unsuspecting person to take their place. *'Masters And Monsters' (Stanleyville) - Tribal masters pitted huge, killer monsters against each other in fights to the death. *'Pharaoh's Revenge' (Timbuktu) - Unwilling victims were mummified alive as the evil Pharaoh Osiris gave his workers the order to take the victims on a final journey to the Egyptian underworld. *'Wicked Woods' (Bird Gardens) - The fairy tale creatures from "Beware!" moved to the haunted Wicked Woods, continuing to make sure that no one lived "happily ever after." Mini zones These much smaller free-roaming zones were not listed on park maps or the official website and primarily involved performers intermingling with guests. They would later inspire the "Roaming Hordes" parkwide scare zone in 2008, 2009, and 2011. *'Death Jockey' (Front Gate) *'Street Creeps' (Morocco) *'Fountain Camou' (Morocco) *'Stalk-Arounds' (Timbuktu) *'Bird Garden Camou' (Bird Gardens) Shows *'Fiends' (Stanleyville Theater) - Dr. Freakenstein and his mischievous nurses prepared to bring Frankenstein's Monster to life. *'Freak Show 2007' (Marrakesh Theater) - Live freakish performers came together in an all new show hosted by the evil Professor Black. *'Sweet Dreams' (Desert Grill) - The Master and Mistress of nightmares fought for control of the body of an unsuspecting sleeping person, creating a show filled with music, dancing, special effects and a few surprises. Event icon The Death Jockey, an evil DJ who killed his victims with burning lights and earsplitting music; his exploits were chronicled in comic book form on the website for 2007's event. He also performed at the Front Gate. Category:Howl-O-Scream 2007 (Tampa) Category:Howl-O-Scream (Tampa)